


Journalism

by kaitlinc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, lena finds out kara's secret, puppy lena, sad lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlinc/pseuds/kaitlinc
Summary: Kara Danvers' new job as a reporter is to spend a few days with Lena Luthor to find out about her new company, L-Corp. Will feelings get in the way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i'm very new to AO3 and this is my first Supercorp fic so it would be great if you could let me know how I did, thank you!!  
> (this is a one shot but i can make a part 2 if it gets requested)

The snow blanketed National City and though it was almost midnight,it was more alive than ever. The night atmosphere was overtaking the busy city as everyone bustled around.  
As Lena walked out onto her balcony, the cold, icy air nipped at her features and turned her pale cheeks a crimson red. The sweet scent of the bakeries in the city drifted into her nose as she gazed at the ambient nightlife below her. She pulled her scarf around her neck and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. Her black fur coat kept the warmth close to her body and the bitter air out. Her stiletto heels, although ill fitted for the icy tiles, clicked until she reached the end of her balcony where she had a full view of the grand city. She saw the numerous bars and restaurants that attracted most of the city’s late night participants and wondered what brought each and every one of them here on this night specifically.

Kara delicately walked up the marble stairs, until she reached the floor of Ms. Luthor, the woman who she was doing an article on and the most powerful woman in the city who is also the CEO of her own company, L Corp. The reporter knocked softly and bit her lip anxiously as she waited for an answer. She heard footsteps and stopped her knocking and waited tentatively. “Why hello Miss Danvers” The CEO greeted.  
“Hello Ms Luthor, but I must insist you call me Kara, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Kara said with a smile as she shook the older woman’s hand.  
“Well then, if I’m calling you Kara then I’m Lena. It’s nice to meet you too Kara, i’ve been hearing so many things about you.”  
“All good things I should hope?"  
“What bad things are there to say about Kara Danvers?” Lena said with a small laugh and a wink, causing Kara to blush and push her glasses up her face. That was her nervous habit and she had a feeling she’d be doing it a lot whilst spending long periods of time with a woman such as Lena Luthor, who got her flustered simply by saying the reporter’s name. “Come in, I’ll give you some time to settle in. We can start tomorrow morning. You’re staying for a few days, correct?”  
“I believe so, my boss did check to make sure it was okay with you right?” Kara managed to get out after Lena had managed to get her flustered with the wink.  
“She did indeed. I’ll show you to your bedroom."  
Although Lena seemed to be very cold hearted due to her piercing blue eyes and her attitude and the association with her megalomaniac of a brother, her actual personality was the complete opposite. She was caring, compassionate and loving but only when she felt it was needed.  
Lena walked Kara down the hallways of her neat apartment. She let Kara get changed and went to her own room where she began getting changed herself. She quickly threw on a green and black flannel over her lace bra, with a few buttons undone. She lazily walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses out of her cupboard and set them on her coffee table, alongside two candles, the wine and the remote for her TV. Kara had had a long day and she was sure Kara had too. Kara came out of the bedroom in her supergirl bottoms and a sports bra. She took one look at Lena and almost choked. Lena noticed this and approached her with concern.  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” Lena gasped.  
“I’m…fine” Kara managed to get out between coughs.  
Lena let Kara make her way to the couch whilst she opened the wine for them both. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Kara. Kara looked at the glass and back at Lena.  
“You want me to drink this? Why?” Kara questioned.  
“Well Kara, I figured that you look like you’ve had a long day and you want to relax. I have white if red isn’t your thing?”  
“No, no it’s fine. I was just confused why you, the most powerful person in the city, would want me, a mere reporter, to drink your wine. I mean it has to be expensive.” Kara rambled.  
Lena shrugged, “Meh, I have plenty more where that came from. It’s only wine Kara. Anyway, anything you want to watch?”  
“Nothing in particular,” Kara said whilst watching Lena switch through the channels. “Wait, can we watch the news, I heard something about Supergirl in the office earlier” Kara suggested.  
“Of course we can. I have to say, Supergirl is very attractive. By the way, you’re a giant nerd” Lena scoffed as she pressed the remote.  
“I know I am” Kara blushed.  
“Uh, I mean I’m a nerd, not hot. I mean not that I’m Supergirl it’s just-“  
“Relax,” Lena cut her off “Your secret’s safe with me Supergirl. Nice bottoms by the way, very modest.” Lena laughed.  
“Lena, how did you know? I mean, not that I don’t trust you it’s just that-“  
“Kara, I’m not stupid, glasses can only do so much” Lena smiled.  
The two just sat watching the tv, a very welcome silence was present. They were ultimately content until Lena got up and rushed out. Kara’s concern for the CEO grew and grew until she couldn’t take it and went to find her.  
“Um, Miss Luthor? Where are you?” Kara said as she passed by the numerous rooms in Lena’s modern penthouse. Kara heard sniffling from a nearby room and found Lena sat on her bed with a tissue in her hands. She caught sight of the young reporter and immediately stood up and brushed herself down.  
“I’m so sorry you have to see me like this. I’ll get cleaned up and-“ Lena began until she was interrupted by Kara.  
“Nonsense! Please, sit down. Talk about it if you want to, I’m here.” Kara encouraged.  
“I don’t even know where to start. I just..I’ve been thinking a lot recently. My whole life I’ve been brought up with everyone around me telling me to get a good job and a nice husband and have kids and...I just didn’t want it. I thought I was broken, Kara. I thought that there was something wrong with me because I never had any interest in dating any of the boys that my friends were gushing over, or any of the boys my parents suggested to me. I’ve never told anyone this but- ugh! For god’s sake I’m Lena Luthor, I need to get a grip. I’m sorry.” Lena said as she got up.  
“No, sit down. Tell me what you were saying, I’m here Lena. Don’t worry.” Kara said as she placed a reassuring hand on top of Lena’s.  
“Well..uh..I’m gay.” Lena confessed to the reporter.  
“Oh Lena, it’s okay” Kara said as she wiped Lena’s tear away and pulled the CEO into a hug.  
Lena didn't say anything. She quickly faced Kara and began leaning in. Kara couldn't help but stare at Lena's full lips as they made her way to hers. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the gap between them to close, Lena's lips were on hers, however the kiss was cut short by Lena’s rambling.  
“I’m so sorry- that was so inappropriate oh my god- I’m so all about consent but you looked so cute and you were so nice and-.” Lena stammered until Kara shut her up by delicately placing her lips on Lena’s once more.  
“Don’t be sorry. I liked it.” Kara giggled as she pulled away. Kara rested her forehead on Lena’s, wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and entangled her fingers in Lena's straight, dark hair. They reattached their lips and picked up where they left off.  
Their lips moved in perfect sync.  
It sounded cliché but Lena could only describe it as fireworks. She placed her hands on Kara's waist and delicately moved herself on top of her. The TV made a loud noise in the living room which caused Kara to jump and accidentally bash her face into Lena's, making both the girls pull apart and laugh. Kara's face turned a scarlet red as she blabbered a bunch of apologies to the girl above her. Lena just mumbled a “Kara you're a dork." and went back to kissing her. Kara broke apart the kiss once more to ask Lena if she could remove her shirt. Once Lena agreed, the blonde haired girl flipped the two over and began unbuttoning Lena’s shirt. Teasingly slow. Kara unbuttoned the first few buttons and slid the shirt off of the top of Lena’s shoulders, revealing the rose tattoo that Lena had got on her 18th birthday, five years ago.  
“I never had you down as a girl with tattoos.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear before tracing the flower delicately with her finger before kissing it and slowly trailing kisses up Lena’s neck and defined jawline before reconnecting their lips. They kissed for a short while until Lena’s phone went off.


End file.
